


Forgive me

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [8]
Category: True Blood
Genre: BDSM, Community: bdsm_fandom, Consent Play, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill must beg Eric to forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: True Blood, Eric/Bill http://photos.modelmayhem.com/photos/090617/03/4a38c052c0e0a.jpg   
> Prompted By: Selana1505   
> Written for the 3 P's Challenge

The sound as Eric crash Bill the vampire into the wall would of been sicking by human standards, the wall showed it's distress by the long crack that started to form. "Compton, how many times do you think I am going to let you back into my good graces when you keep pissing on them." He hissed the word low and dirty into southern vampire's ear.

The younger vampire's body shuddered both fighting and submitting to him very sweetly. "Forgive me Sheriff," the word was utter between fangs and tight lips, the man didn't truly want to be forgiven. Which Eric felt, oh, the desire to remind him just what Bill's part was in all of this.

"You want me to _forgive you_ you will have to do a better job of that in asking." He laughed as finger nails went down the back of Bill's clothing, it was very easy to tear away the shirt, to rip the slacks so that they too would fall.

"Bastard!" The young man hissed as his clothing was torn away from him. Eric pushed him again hard into the wall knocking down a picture that hung close to their heads. Eric ignored the other sounds in the room, a heart beat, the sound of a feminine moan as he growled louder his hands tearing the rest of Bill's pants.

"No that doesn't make me want to forgive you at all. Would you want to forgive yourself? Look at what you made me do? Miss Stackhousee not going to be too happy with you is she? You're messing up her house. Tsk tsk Bill, I thought you would want to keep everything nice and neat for her."  
His tongue made a flat wet path over the younger vampire's neck, he couldn't wait to sink his fangs into this neck

 

He chuckle at the shiver that went through Bill it was so sweet and just what he needed for this next step, his leans back for just a heart beat, faster than a human could see his hand is wrap around the younger vampire's sex, holding it tightly. "You're enjoying this," he speaks loudly in the room his voice carrying his desire like waves over air.

"No," Bill shakes his head finally getting into it, finally giving into Eric's little game. "Please.. please forgive me, Eric, please."

"There just one way I might.. if you do something for me Bill, you want me to forgive you don't you?" He purred his hand stroking firmly over the harden skin. "You'll do what _I_ want wont you?"

He was clouding Bill's mind with his own, using their lust to make Bill agreeable. He knew how to do this, how to make the younger (weaker) vampire cave to his desires. This was what was wanted and Bill had such a hard time not giving in, he had so many times before. Eric knew how to pull (chuckle) the strings to get just what was wanted out of Bill. That was one of the reason he had said yes to this.

Among the others had been the younger vampire's arse the way it pushed back into him even as the owner of this very fuckable arse was mumbling 'no' shaking his head exposing more and more of his neck the a sight tilt.

Fucking tease.

 

"Say it William," he drew out the name as his tongue pressed gently over the vein he wanted to pierce. He loved the taste of Bill's blood how it sang with Sookie's. It never failed to make him so hard it hurt.

"Yes," it was a whisper an answer and a submission to Eric's command. Yet it also was a demand of it's own. Bill wanted something now, the way his body moved to the strokes of Eric's hand, his bottom seeking out contract from Eric's. To be an evil bastard (because that _is_ what he is) Eric moved out of the way holding Bill to the way with only his shoulders. Not letting Bill grind back into him.

"Yes what William?"

"Forgive me please.. I'll do what ever you want so that you'll _forgive_ me." Eric could tell that Bill's fangs had dropped by the gentle hiss that came with the words, the deeper tones of need that a company the words, Bill's head was pressed hard angst the wall. Eric was pleased by both moans he heard, Bill's and another soft one from across the room.

"See how I am a kind and forgiving man, Bill Compton, I'm going to do just that, I'm going to _forgive_ you right here, right now. Do you think you can handle me _forgiving_ you?" He chuckle again just as low and dirty. Using his body to keep Bill pressed into the wall, his free hand pushed down the sweats that were hang already low on his hips.

"Yes!" The southern drawl was getting richer, "Please.. Eric, please." He removed his hand from Bill's cock than to hold his hip, spitting into his other one he spread the spit along his cock giving just enough lube to add what he knew was already deep inside the southern vampire.

 

"Hold on to something William, because this just might hurt." They both cried out when their bodies interlocked, Eric's cock pushed all the way inside of Bill with a force only Bill could handle.

The poor wall groaned in protested as their joining became heated. For there were no more words, no more foreplay just them and the one watching. This was hard fucking joining of vampires, Bill's body was batted hard on to the wall, his own hand beating his cock in time to the almost bone breaking thrusts that Eric forced him to meet.

When neither of them could stand it any longer Eric's fangs cut through Bill's skin and he drank. He drank back the rich taste of Bill, the lingering traces of Sookie that he knew would be there. Their blood was like a drug and he wanted more, he always wanted more. Eric couldn't help his own greed it was a part of him even before Godric changed him.

He came deep inside Bill's fuckable arse, Bill's blood and come already smeared across the wall. Like a cat, lazily he lapped at the bite marks that would heal soon, he hated seeing them gone but putting them back was so much fun.

"You're forgiven Bill." he purred.  
\----

It took them just a little while to peel themselves from the wall. For Bill to lick up the mess he left behind on the wall with Eric watching holding his head in place to make sure he didn't miss a drop. So that when they both settled themselves back on the bed next to Sookie; Eric had truly thought she would be a sleep by then having tired herself so sweetly on the bed watching her lovers.

It almost startled him when she spoke into his ear, "You two almost broke the walls down, if you break my house Eric," he cut her off with a kiss stealing away her words.

"Than we'll just have to find away for you to _forgive_ us, now wont we?" 


End file.
